Episode 272 (22nd September 1987)
Plot Michelle takes the day off of work to find out from Dr Legg if she is pregnant or not. Lofty is convinced she is. Dr Legg tells Michelle she is not pregnant, which relieves Michelle. He asks her why she is relieved and she tells him she wants to live her life, not be stuck at home with another child. Darren leaves Rod to paint the surgery once again as he skives off. Colin asks Barry where they stand in their relationship, Barry tells him there is nothing wrong and they are fine together. Naima learns her eye irritation is from Asian make-up which contains lead. Kathy finds Michelle and asks her if she is pregnant or not. Michelle tells Kathy and Naima she is not, and why she is relieved she is not. Lofty worries when Michelle has not visited him and no one has seen her. Rod shouts Darren's name in the Square but he is nowhere to be found. Den watches Michelle walk into the launderette and follows her in; she tells him she is not pregnant, but asks him not to tell Lofty. Rod goes searching for Darren in The Vic, Darren sneaks out before he can be found. Donna asks Kathy if she can get some work with her making jumpers, although Kathy looks unconvinced. Rod goes to The Dagmar in search of Darren and Simon tells him Darren is in the toilets. Rod waits for Darren to return and when he does, he gets mad at him. Darren offers to buy Rod a drink and a sandwich, promising to work with him afterwards. Michelle talks to Magda about how she is relieved she is not pregnant as she does not want to be changing nappies for life. Ali overhears her and gets upset. Dr Legg and Dr Singh get annoyed at Darren and Rod for taking so long to complete the paintwork. Michelle finally visits Lofty and tells him she is not pregnant. She then runs off crying and he follows her home. Darren and Rod leave The Dagmar drunk. Michelle tells Lofty she does not want another child, but if he does, then he must stay at home and look after it whilst she goes out and works, as she refuses to stay at home and look after it. Cast Regular cast *Michelle - Susan Tully *Lofty - Tom Watt *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Mags - Kathryn Apanowicz *Den - Leslie Grantham *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Darren - Gary McDonald *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Naima - Shreela Ghosh *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Colin - Michael Cashman *Barry - Gary Hailes *Vicki Fowler - Emma Herry (Uncredited) Guest cast *Dr Singh - Amerjit Deu Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *Walford Surgery - Consultation room *1C Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Launderette *Turpin Road *The Dagmar - Bar Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Do you think it's a good idea to have a baby just for someone else's sake?' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,150,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes